


pick up lines

by aniya (pinkaces)



Series: Drabbles and fic bits [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkaces/pseuds/aniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minseok asks henry about pick up lines. he immediately regrets that decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	pick up lines

**Author's Note:**

> originally hand-written as a response to [this ask](http://dammitminseok.tumblr.com/post/37638997916). typed up and edited and added to and yeah. this is kind of a sequel to another henxiu that lea and i are co-writing and still haven’t finished yet whoops

"So how many pick-up lines did Sungmin-hyung and Eunhyuk-hyung teach you?"

"Hmm…" Henry hummed, idly running a finger over the edge of his glass. “A lot, actually."

Minseok eyed Henry warily, taking another sip of his drink. “What were they?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I was just wondering how bad the other lines were, since the one you used on me was so terrible."

"It worked though," Henry grinned

"Only because you caught me by surprise," Minseok retorted, indignant.

Henry smirked, now playing idly with his bottle as he pondered, when finally,

"You must be tired, because you’ve been running through my head all night."

"Oh my god," Minseok stated dropping his head into his hands.

"Can I have your number? I seem to have lost mine."

"Henry stop." Minseok groaned, letting his head hit the table with a loud clunk. “I regret this i regret this already." Henry chuckled and continued.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk past again?"

"Henry I swear if you say one more-"

"Is your last name Gillette? Because you’re the best a man can get."

"I refuse to have sex with you any more."

Henry stopped. “You wouldn’t," he said, aghast.

"I would," Minseok replied. A pause. “For a week."

Henry considered this for a moment, then a wide, shit-eating grin crossed his face and he opened his mouth again. Minseok winced internally, “dammit."

"That shirt is very becoming on you-"

"BYE," Minseok interrupted, not wishing to subject himself to any more of this (admittedly self-inflicted) torture if he could help it. He stood up abruptly, also causing his chair to topple over as he did so, and snatched up his coat before storming away.

Henry’s howls of laughter followed him, before he seemed to realise that Minseok didn’t seem to have any intention of returning. He dimly head a clatter- presumably Henry’s chair as it fell to the floor, shortly followed by Henry’s calls as he tried to catch up with him,  
"No, Minseok, wait-" gasp "-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, it’s not like I came up with them and-" wheeze "-I didn’t think you were being serious and- Minseok. MINSEOK"

"One week!" He called back, lengthening his strides before stumbling into a near run until he reached the safety of his car. He clambered in, rolling down his window as Henry approached,

"You’re not getting any of this," he pointed to his crotch, “for a whole week, Henry Lau!" And then he drove off.

5 days later, Minseok groaned in frustration, legs feeling like jelly as Henry smirked smugly beside him.

"I knew you wouldn’t last." He grinned.

"You owe me dinner. For a month. No, a year." Minseok whined pathetically, weakly smacking an arm against Henry’s chest.

Henry chuckled, “can I change dinner to orgasms?"

Minseok considered this, glaring at Henry blearily through one eye, “orgasms and beer." He conceded.

"Deal."

"Deal."


End file.
